Purple Haze
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: In this delightful, pint-sized retelling of "Purple Rain", a beautiful mouse diva experiences love & loss as she struggles to defeat her musical rivals & climb her way to international fame. To be revised. Read & review, but no flames, please!


**PURPLE HAZE**

Chapter 1: The Rising Star

CUE MUSIC: "LET'S GET WILD & CRAZY"

The young mouse woman glared in determination at her reflection in the mirror.

_Today was the day..._

The mouse woman groomed herself in front of her vanity, making sure that no place on her face went without a touch of makeup.

_Today was the day..._

Today was the day that the woman was going to make her way to fame & fortune. More fame & fortune than she ever had before...

_Today...was her day._

After applying the last bit of mascara to her long, light eyelashes, the woman grabbed her bag & a boom box, & went on her way.

The loud whirr of wheels sounded throughout the London streets, as the woman blazed her large fuschia motorcycle through the city.

After going about various parts of London, the motorcycle lost control, & rammed into the produce stand of Old Mouse Porter, scattering produce everywhere. Without any second thoughts, the woman jumped off her motorbike (wearing her fuschia racing helmet over her head), & went over to help the Scottish mouse pick up his foodstuffs & clean them.

Old Mouse Porter thanked the woman, who nodded & replied, "You're welcome." Then the motorcycle went back on its way to the London docks...

* * *

Under the poles of the London boardwalk, the fuschia motorcycle went on a little rollercoaster, wheeling & twisting & turning with every curve & loop-de-loop it went through, before finally skidding to a stop by the entrance of the Rat Trap Family Restaurant.

The mouse woman got off her motorbike, & went inside the Rat Trap, just as the background music came to an end. As the woman shut the door, a "Closed" sign could be seen hanging on the knob.

* * *

The Rat Trap was empty today. No customers were in sight, & all the chairs had been placed on the tables, except for two, which were occupied by Evelyn Rosedale & Auburn Patterson.

Evelyn was the co-owner, co-manager, headwaitress, & head chef at the Rat Trap. Evelyn was very tall, & somewhat overweight. She wore her old blue dress, white apron, little shoes, & a blue flower in her hair. She had curly brown hair, creamy peach fur, a mole on her left cheek, red lipstick, curvy round ears, a little bitty pink nose, large kindly blue eyes, a large bosom, & small limbs.

Auburn was the other owner & manager of the Rat Trap, as well as the headwaiter & assistant head-chef. With blazing red hair, tan fur, a blackish-brown nose, long whiskers, a bucktooth, an oval-shaped head, & a notch in his left ear, he wore a yellow shirt with puffy sleeves, a maroon shirt, a big white apron, olive-green pants, shiny black shoes, & a big black bow-tie, as well as a cigar in his mouth.

The two mice watched on, as Jiggy The Juggling Octopus did his act on the Rat Trap stage, while the smiling Don played the piano in the band section below. Suddenly, Jiggy stopped juggling, & struck a pose, holding out his hat as he cried cheerfully, "I got a song in my heart!" With that, Don began to play "Don't Rain On My Parade", as Jiggy began to dance & sing along.

As feedback started to squeal loudly, Auburn & Evelyn held their ears, wincing. Evelyn attempted to shout over the noise, but Jiggy continued to sing & dance.

"JIGGY!" Upon hearing Evelyn scream out his name a third time, the octopus stopped performing, & turned to look at Evelyn, who looked quite guilty as she said as politely as she could, "Jiggy, love, um...not to be rude or anything, but I'm just not feelin' it."

Jiggy's face fell, & his juggling balls dropped out of his hat to the stage floor. Sadly at first, Jiggy's voice showed anger more as he ranted, "So this is it..."—he sniffled—"I work my eight-legged bum off for 24 hours, practicing my singing & dancing for Talent Night, &..."

"Your talent's not in your singing & dancing, that's for sure!" Auburn shouted irritatedly. Evelyn & Jiggy glowered at the former bartender for his harsh statement, then Jiggy began to cry, running offstage. Backstage, the mouse woman passed by Jiggy, then smiled at him. Jiggy smiled, too, before going back off, drying his tears.

"Am I late?" the mouse woman asked worriedly as she made her way onto the stage.

A pleased Evelyn replied with a smile, "No, Princess, you're just in time!" Relieved, Princess smiled at Evelyn, then went to pick her bag up off the wooden stage floor.

Princess Rochester was 29 years old, & she hailed from Minneapolis, Minnesota. She had light tan fur, beautiful violet eyes, a pink nose, & raven-black hair. She wore a low-cut fuschia V-neck blouse, tight purple pants, & a fuschia symbol medallion that rests upon her ample cleavage. Her hair was styled in the most outrageous hairdo (two ponytails sticking out of a bun, with the rest of her hair flowing down her back). Her body was full of voluptuous curves.

As Princess' long, skinny hands reached in her bag for a bottle of mascara, Auburn shouted once more in irritation, "Ms. Rochester, we didn't ask you to come to our restaurant to freshen up..."

"My name is Princess!" the singer snapped peevishly.

Intimidated by Princess' cheesed-off demeanor, Auburn held up his hands & sweated as he said with a nervous grin, "Of course it is, lovie! It's just that I like to call you by your last name as a title of respect!"

"Well, don't!" Princess replied irritatedly. "What the heck do you think I am? The President?"

"Um, well, you could be!" Auburn said timidly as he smiled to hide his shame.

Princess rolled her eyes at Auburn in mock annoyance, just as Evelyn interjected with a cheerful smile, "Now, now, no more of this nonsense! We got a show to practice for! C'mon, Princess, let's see your stuff!"

"OK!" Princess said with a smile.

And with that, Princess placed a CD into her small boom box, & began to sing...

**CUE SONG: "Every Girl's Gotta Have A Dream"**

(Note from The Great Author: this song is sung to the tune of "Angel's Song" from "Rock & Rule".)

**PRINCESS:  
_When they tryto dash my dreams  
__Break all my ambitions  
_**_**I crack a smile, & in a while  
**__**I'll be back on my mission**_

_**When the going getstoo rough  
**__**I just wanna scream  
**__**Don'tyou know that every girl's  
**__**Gotta have a dream**_

_**Daylight maybe fading fast  
**__**But I'll still keep moving  
**__**And someday you're gonna know  
**__**That I'll keep on grooving**_

_**When the going getstoo rough  
**__**I just wanna scream  
**__**Don'tyou know that every girl's  
**__**Gotta have a dream**_

_**Now my rainbow's in the sky  
**__**And it's shiningfor me  
**__**Faith in dreams makes them come true  
**__**It's so plainto see**_

_**When the going getstoo rough  
**__**I just wanna scream  
**__**Don'tyou know that every girl's  
**__**Gotta have a dream**_

An impressed Evelyn & Auburn clapped, & Princess took a bow.

"Now," Evelyn said with a smile, "how 'bout you show us that other song you've been working on?"


End file.
